Half-Blood Contries
by TheDoctorsWarrior
Summary: What would happen if Percy and Jason were left at there respectable camps and Lovino, Feliciano and Heraclese (Italy Romano and Greece)
1. Chapter 1

This is a little thing I have been tossing around in my head for a while now and I finally decided to share it with the world. Enjoy

**Part one**

**Alfred**

Alfred was walking threw Central Park in New York City. The sky was a brilliant blue the green trees swaed in the early summer wind. A bird sung in one of the upper branches.

"A...Alfred?!" A familler voice made him turn

"Dude Mathew. You didn't tell me you were in town!" Alfred walked over and slung his arm over his brothers shoulder.

"there was a reason for tha.." Mathew was cut off before he could continue, but not by Alfred.

"Run!" A boy shouted. He was waring an orange tee shirt running towards them."what are you doing standing there Run!" As he got closer they could tell he was being chased by a dog. No a snake haired lady. No a dog. The boy shouted again "Run are you deaf!" By this time he was close enough for them to see his eyes. They were a sea weed green. He was 30 feet 20, 10, five, one.

"G...gorgon!" Mathew squeaked as he hid behind the boy and his brother.

"Cool it bro. It's just a big do...holly mother of.." Before America could finish, the boy pulled out a ball point pen. "That is all we've got?" Alfred started to say "a snake lady and a pen all we need is a stick and a rock and well be dead."

...

**Part two**

**Percy**

It wasn't bad when the Gorgon started to chase percy. it wasn't bad when he started running threw Central Park. What made things sower is when the two guys wouldn't take the warning to run. He uncapped pen grew in to a meter long bronze soared.

"Dude," the first guy started. "You have got to get me one of those." Percy spun around to face the monster.

"You might win this fight son of the sea god. But a grater one is coming" the gorgon hissed with laughter as Percy slashed. The gorgon burst into dust.

"Is it gone?" The second man asked Percy capped riptide.

"Gorgon go boom." The first man said resuming his pervious posation next to the second man.

"My name is Percy. You two?" Percy introduced himself.

"Alfred." Alfred put his hand out for a hand shake. Percy shol his hand.

...

**Part three**

**Mathew**

The two things Mathew could think during the atack were 'AAAAAAHHHHHHH!' and 'Were going to die!'

When the ordeal was over he had enough breadth to ask "Is it gone?"

alfred reasumed his position "Gorgon go boom." He answeded. After Percy and Alfred introduced themselves it was his turn

"I'm Mathew.." He started but was interrupted.

"My totally not as awesome as me brother!"Mathew shrugged Alfred's arm off his shoulder

"Please don't do that."

"Nice to meat you both." Percy said. "Come on you look like you need a place to rest. Follow me." Percy walked off and Alfred and Mathew followed.


	2. Chapter 2

I hope you enjoy this. I don't own Hetalia or Percy Jackson.

**Part four**

**Lovino**

Lovino was skipping rocks in the canoe lake, his orange Camp-Half Blood tee shirt felt like a it was suffocating him. His younger brother Feliciano was chatting with some the girls from the Aphrodite cabin. Ludwig was being...he didn't know what, given a tour from Clarese. According to everyone Lovino had talked too, she was the meanest person you ever knew and you don't want to get on her bad side. 'Just wait.' Lovino said to himself. 'They haven't seen Ludwig when he is mad.'

The rock plunged in to the lake. A very upset nymph squirted water in his face.

"Oh Thanks A Million!" He shouted as he stormed off.

...

**Part five**

**Percy**

The way back to calm was longer than normal. Mostly because Alfred wouldn't shut up. The whole way there talking, talking, talking. He recalected the whole American revalution as if he was there himself. Mathew thank the gods, didn't utter a word. By the time they pulled up to the bottom of half blood hill Alfred had shut up.

"Here we are." He said putting the car in park and getting out.

"What?" Alfred said getting out of the car.

"I believe we are supposed to.."Mathew's sentence was Finished by Percy.

"Walk. Yes just over the hill." Percy started to walk up half blood hill.

**Part six**

**Ludwig**

As if being claimed by Aries wasn't bad enough. He had gotten the Clarece toor of the camp. It want a fun experience. First he had gotten tricked in to the arena with a gient scorpion. Then his "sister"pushed him in the canou lake. He went back to the Aries cabin to change. When he came out someone shouted.

"HAY LUDY!" Faliciano shouted "LETS CLIMB THE ROCK WALL!"


	3. Chapter 3

I don't know if anyone really likes this but I am having the best time writing! please comment i will mention and read one of your Fan Ficks and comment on it (Cross my heart and hope to die stick a cupcake in my eye)((i never brake a pinkie swear))

**Part seven**

**Feliciano**

After almost getting killed by lava and falling rocks on the rock wall. Feliciano was walking around camp. In one of his runaway from the diving Pegasus moments he ran straight in to someone.

"Hay I know you. Grandpa Rome told stories about you. I'm Felicano"

Lovino walked past juts at the ring time. Feleciano grabbed his arm. "and this is my big brother Lovino. Say hi."

"Let go of me bastard!" Feliciano didn't in fact he hugged him. "Will you stop it with the hug therapy already!" Lovino tried to shake him off "Get off of me you bastard!"

"But you need a hug more than any one. Besides i almost got killed by the flying pony!" Lovino just stood there while Felicano hugged him.

(Sorry this is so short i had to post something and i guess this is better than nothing right. Positive feed back is always welcomed thank you to the 200 or so people that have read this. i never thought it would be this popular. thanks for reading!)


End file.
